vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Xbox 360
Kso... the picture depicts a lot of multiplatform games, which takes out the point of 'exclusive', doesn't it? Zachncheeze 10:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, seems to me like multiplatform games should go here and on the multiplatform page, perhaps with a note that they are multiplatform.Kotep 22:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ps3's list doesn't incluse multiplats, why does xbox 360's? sort it out. Where the fuck are Kameo, Perfect Dark 0, Viva Pinata, Banjo Kazooie (Nuts and bolts, and the 2 N64 ports), Ninja Gaiden 2 and Dead Or Alive 4? If you want them, then add them. Hey I tried to add Wet but I fucked up the page and now it doesn't show pictures. If someone can fix this, that'd be great. Maybe the Wiki was trying to tell you something... Not sure why Symphony of the Night isn't on here. Fucking Logo So, I tried to add the 360 logo but I kept fucking it up. If anyone who knows how to do it right would do it, that would be most excellent. Can't believe the Banjo-Kazooie ports aren't listed Unlock the fucking page so I can edit it please. Prototype Not on the List Oh shit nigger what the fuck are you doing more games In the Arcade list, I'd put in DeathSpank/DeathSpank:ToV, Stacking, Costume Quest and the Monkey Island remakes. All worthwhile, but I have no clue how to edit any of this and not fuck it up. Marking Exclusives I just undid the vandalism, so now I'm going to pimp my froum thread about fixing this issue: Forum:Need_a_better_way_of_denoting_platform_exclusives About Sonic 2k6 Sonic the Headgehog 2006 its not a good game. Why is this piece of shit on the list. Some Sonic games are a bit of a mixed bag like Unleashed, but this game is a pile of dog shit. Please someone remove it from the list.Deltasama 12:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sonic 06 is gone. Deleted for honestly being a big blunder of mine. (Cloudman15 09:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC)) Why are Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and the Dragon Ball games deleted? They're good games. Just because they're based off of an anime, it doesn't make them shit. (Cloudman15 13:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC)) Where's Chromehounds? Where's Chromehounds? The same ditch Sega left it in. Leaving this here for now. If you want it in, just say so. | |'Persona 4: The Ultimate' |2D Fighting |Persona 4 fightan gaem with some P3 characters (Aegis, Mitsuru and Akihiko confirmed). Will be a joint project with Arc System, you know there's no way they're going to screw this one up (don't think we forgot what you did, Cave). Sadly no other characters from other SMT titles will appear. Sorry fans of the main series. Officially confirmed for NA by Atlus as "Persona 4: Arena". Console versions will have a new console-exclusive story and some online modes. |TBA PS3, 360 |- Hello, I decided to update the list a bit, mainly making it even with the PS3 list when it comes to multiplatform titles, which has been bugging me for a while. So if there were multiplatform games on the PS3 list that weren't here I added them (and vice versa, though to a lesser degree). For the most part I just copied the description from the PS3 list, I hope it's alright, if not (like, if the original author doesn't wish for it to be copied) let me know and I'll try if i can think up a description myself. I've also added some additional games to both lists, which I believe should have been there since long ago (like Raymans, Dark Souls II, TR etc). There are more game to be added, but I'll take care of it later. Also, I'd like to add some games I think may cause a bit of disagreement, so I'd like to consult it with someone first, is there a specific place I should go with it? (sorry, even though I've been using this place earlier, it's the first time I'm making an edit as a registered user). Nonononon (talk) 13:16, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :: When in doubt, go on 4chan, find /V/ and talk to people there. You'll find out pretty fast if a game is any good or not! It tends to keep down dissagreements if you just run your games past them before adding them. Just saying "Hey, I got an Xbone. Are ____, ____ and ___ good games?" should do the trick. --Kitsuneae (talk) 22:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: He didn't even mention the Xbox one. Also stop calling it /V/, it's /v/. He should just go ahead and edit the pages, otherwise nobody will. Nesther (talk) 07:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok, so it was late and I misread the page title. Replace "Xbone" with Xbox360" and it still works. Same principal, same goal: doublechecking when you're not sure. Sure beats an edit war or more people whining how people from this wiki never bother asking people in /v/ if a game is actually worth it or not. Last fall we did a HUGE revamp on this site to get things back to what folks who go on /v/ actually think. Keeping it clean helps. --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Why is WET on the list? That game is absolute trash. Style over substance is aight, as long as the little substance that's left isn't worse than slowly snipping your own testes off with a dull nail clipper.